Katara's Nightmare
by singwiththewind
Summary: Just as the title says.


"Katara!" That last and definitive blast had ended the battle with Ozai but in that moment Aang had lost sight of Katara. Panic stricken, he searched the through the rubble for any sign of her. He was relieved to find her, although she was kneeling next to an injured body with her back to him. "Katara! You're alright!" She gave him no response. It appeared as though she was trying in vain to heal the person before her. The healing water on her hands poured to the ground as she realized no amount of healing was going to help this situation.

"Katara…," Aang whispered.

Katara gingerly picked up the body before her and cradled it in her arms, rocking. Sobs began to rack through her body. Horrible possibilities crossed through Aang's mind. The limp body in her arms had to be one of their closest comrades. From his angle and with the amount of dust and debris covering the person's clothes, Aang couldn't tell who it was.

Aang felt tears springing to his eyes. He didn't want to know who had fallen but he also needed to know. He approached them slowly. "Katara?"

"Aang…" Tears ran down her cheeks. "Why Aang…?" Her voice trailed off and she was overtaken by sobs once again.

Aang gently knelt behind her. "I'm sorry, Katara. I'm so sorry. If I'd made you all promise to stay outside this wouldn't have happened. Katara…," Aang gathered up the courage to ask the question he dreaded, "Who…who is it?" He put his hand on her shoulder. Only then did her realize with horror that he could see through his hand.

Katara sobbed clutching at Aang's body. "I was supposed to protect you. You were supposed to protect me. That was the deal. How could you leave me behind?" She whispered, "I love you Aang…"

Aang was horrified by the scene before him. Strangely, it wasn't the sight of his own body that disturbed him the most, but the sight of the girl he loved in so much pain.

"You said you loved me! How can you leave me behind!" She fell onto his body, grasping at what was left of his robes.

Aang gently stroked her hair, knowing that she couldn't feel him, knowing that she would never feel him again. The thought that he would never feel her again either sent waves of anguish through him. "I'm sorry Katara. I'll always love you. Please, somehow hear this: My last wish is for you to be happy."

With those last words Aang felt himself being pulled into the spirit world, gazing upon the face he loved one last time.

oooooo

"Katara?" Tears were still pouring down her cheeks as she felt a gentle hand on her arm. A soft voice whispered in her ear, "Shhh, everything's going to be alright."

Katara bolted upright, "How can you say tha…" Tears were still streaming down her face when she looked into Aang's concerned eyes. "Aang!" She threw her arms around him. She savored the feel of his body, the warmth of his skin, his windy scent.

Aang stroked her soft hair and murmured soothing sounds in her ear. He said softly, "It's alright. It was just a nightmare. Everything is okay."

When she'd settled down a bit he pulled her back to look her in the face. He gently wiped her remaining tears away. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded slowly. "I dreamt I lost you in the fight with Ozai. Your spirit was there but, in my dream, I couldn't see or hear you. You told me you loved me and that you wanted me to be happy, then you went to the spirit world." The memory of losing Aang, even though it wasn't real, brought fresh tears to her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again." With this she pulled him close again and rested her head on his chest.

Aang wrapped his arms around her and gently lay them both back onto their bed. "I guess it will be a while before everyone stops having nightmares, huh?"

"Well, it's only been a few years since you defeated Ozai. I guess it's normal that we'd still think about what we could have lost from time to time."

Aang nodded in agreement. Katara could tell that he was trying to stay awake for her although he was slipping back into sleep. She just needed to say one more thing before she'd be able to fall back asleep herself.

"Aang?"

"Mmm?" he said sleepily.

"Thanks for not dying."

He kissed her forehead. "You too."

ooooo

A/N: Dedicated to certain friends. I'm sorry that bad dreams are sometimes reality.


End file.
